


Helping you forget

by Bananas45



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Panic Attacks, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: Frate's panic attacks get worse after he sends Nero away. Ronaldo decides to help.





	Helping you forget

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about my grammar. There is no excuse. I have been educated.

When Frate was a boy he used to have nightmares. Nightmares so bad he'd wake up in a cold sweat screaming or so breathless and terrified he'd pass out again.  
His family, for the most part, left him be. He could handle himself but on nights where it got to much, Where he was trembling at the slightest tick, Nero would come and comfort him.  
It was never patronising, it never felt like he was inconveniencing his brother, It just felt right. Sometimes Nero would talk him down from his self induced high, other times he'd stroke his hair until Frate fell back asleep, whatever he did it worked.  
When Frate grew up, Grew out of having nightmares, He grew into having panic attacks. Usually in the evenings, They'd be over the simplest things and affect him so badly he'd skip dinner or meetings to get over them. Nero offered his help, he really did but Frate wasn't a child anymore and he didn't need Nero. he contented himself in the knowledge that Nero was close by, That if he really needed him he could swallow his pride and call for his brother.  
Nero was gone now though.  
Nero was gone and he was alone. He had been the one to send him away, The whole family had. For the greater good.  
He chants it to himself, realising how selfish it is to miss his brother for the sake of comfort alone.  
"Get over yourself" he hisses, Barely. His breath is so uneven it's almost impossible to speak and he coughs the second he gets it out. Another wave of nausea over taking him as he thinks of his brothers smile.  
His hearts in compound time, Uneven and desperate and he grips his chest through his shirt, eyes screwed shut to ward of the feeling. It hasn't been this bad in years.  
He throws himself back against the bed unsure of what to do, Unsure when this will end.  
He prays for his brother.  
Time passes both slowly and quickly. Frate isn't sure when he starts sobbing but he knows it's been a while, Everything seems heightened to the point its almost unbearable to lie still. His head throbs from crying, he's breathless and broken and didn't know anything could ever feel this bad. He blames Nero entirely.  
He asks god to let him free of this, To give him something.  
His door creaks open and he bolts up straight.  
"W-w-who let-" He stops, The breath knockdd out of him "Ronaldo?"  
He feels even worse now. The one man he's tried so desperately to impress had to be the one to find him like this. His hair plastered to his face in sweat and tears, His eyes wide with terror and ringed with a lack of sleep.  
"You poor thing" Ronaldo sighs.  
Frate swallows hard, Grabbing his head as he sits up. God everything feels like agony.  
The bed dips where Ronaldo sits and Frate falls forward ever so slightly, His head bumping into the larger mans shoulder.  
"Does his happen a lot?" Ronaldo murmurs into his ear, Sending shock waves down his spine.  
"N-not...w-well...sometimes" Frate hiccups, Voice quiet and unsure. "Y-yes..."  
"Never this bad?" Ronaldo asks "I understand...you must miss your brother" His hand strokes down Frates spine. "I can help?" Ronaldo helping him? Crazy. Frate doesn't deserve that.  
"You don't have too-"  
He grabs Frate's waist and pulls him close so fast it makes frate yelp.  
"Frate I want too" He says, A smile at the corner of his lips.  
Frate swoons, He cant help himself, He cant think of a time since he's met Ronaldo that he's not wanted this.  
He wonders if he'll go to hell for it, for wanting someone so much. Frankly he doesn't care.  
Ronaldo sweeps Frate's hair out his face with his thumb and Frate's headache seems to ease off.  
"I'm so tired..." Frate sighs brokenly, A shudder going through him.  
"I know you are" Ronaldo murmurs gently, His right hand stroking down Frate's arm as the other holds his waist tight.  
Ronaldo moves slightly away, A hand digging into his pocket and Frate's heart lurches at the thought of him leaving. He sits up ready to protest.  
"Careful tiger" Ronaldo smiles, Pushing frate back against the bed as he pulls a small folded up package from his blazer pocket.  
"What're you?-" Frate sits up on his elbows.  
"Trust me" Ronaldo folds it into the boy's palm. "It'll help you sleep."  
Frate doesn't want to sleep anymore, He wants to be with Ronaldo but he nods and pours it into his palm anyway.  
"In one?" He asks, He should question what it is, But he trusts Ronaldo enough to just take it for now.  
It makes him cough, His eyes sting but it's not entirely unpleasant. The hit is instantaneous and Ronaldo catches him as he falls back, Just before his head hits the pillow.  
"Nice?" He asks, A centimetre from Frate's face. Frate wants to answer but his mind goes blank. All he's aware of is how close Ronaldo is to him, How strong the smell of the other man is. He desperately wants to lean forward.  
"Look at you..." Ronaldo says, Index finger trailing down his cheek. "You don't get what you deserve Frate"  
Frate moans helplessly, He's struggling to keep his eyes open now.  
Ronaldos hands trail down his chest, Small enough that he can fit them almost completely around him, He digs his thumb in ever so slightly on Frate's sternum. Feels Frates trembling heart under his palm and ragged breath under his splayed fingers.  
Frate grips the bed sheets, Eyes wide and teeth clenched, He looks almost pained except for the twitch of a smile at his lips.  
He feels like his falling, Caught up in pleasure unlike anything he's ever felt. He cant focus on anything, everything is Ronaldo. It's the only name on his lips. He prays it will always be.  
He's dimly aware that he's shirtless, Exhaustion and whatever Ronaldo gave him make it hard to really understand his surroundings. It's almost an outer body experience as he arches and writhes under Ronaldos touch.  
In the haze of pleasure a lightning bolt of pain sparks up Frate's back as Ronaldo pushes a finger knuckle deep inside him.  
It's so unexpected his legs part and tremble.  
He wants to cry out, The pain is borderline unbearable but then Ronaldo kisses him, Deep and messy.  
It's hot. Frate can barely feel the pain as Ronaldo's tongue runs over his teeth and pushes deeper into his mouth.  
"Ahh...please...please..please-" Frate groans against Ronaldo's mouth, Barely keeping up with Ronaldos movements.  
"What? What do you want?" Ronaldo bites down his neck softly.  
He doesn't know, He didn't even realise he was begging.  
"Are you naturally this submissive?"  
Ronaldo asks, Moving back and away to strip off.  
Frate doesn't know how to answer that.  
"I thought your family was meant to be stubborn and stoic. Your sister is a stuck up virgin, Your brother is a useless maniac with no manners and your fathers a stubborn ass waiting to die" Ronaldo sighs.  
Frate wants to be offended, He really does but all he can do is nod, Entranced and desperate.  
"But you" Ronaldo crawls over him, Lifts his legs over his shoulder. "You're perfect Frate"  
Frate's moan is loud, His lip bitten red and a line of drool down his chin "d-don't say that sort of thing..."  
"I mean it" Ronaldo tilts his chin up, Smearing the drool line and staring into the boy under hims dazed eyes.  
It sends Frate spiralling, The thought alone that Ronaldo thought anything of him made his stomach do filps but now, Knowing Ronaldo wanted him, It makes his body tremble.  
His cries are muffled by Ronaldo's kisses as he's fucked. The head board that Frate's dragging his nails down creaks on every brutal thrust and Frate's lithe body looks taunt with tension, Ready to snap.  
Frate feels like he's drowning, The overwhelming amount of pleasure, Emotions, feelings he's never felt in his life. It's incredible. In his drug induced state of euphoria Frate forgets why he was even upset. He clings to Ronaldo like a life line as his body jolts and bucks through his own release, Stronger than any he's had before. He falls back against the bed, Pleasantly out of it, Ronaldo pulls him onto his chest and Frate's body moves like a rag doll.  
He clings to his life line all night, Clings to ronaldo, Terrified if he lets go he might just drown. Ronaldo tells him it will all be okay once this is over, Tells him he always be there.  
"After all" Ronaldo murmurs into Frate's ear, Once the boy falls asleep in the crook of his arm. "What's a puppet without a master"


End file.
